Progressive Party (Dolgavas)
Red|Seats1 Title = King's Parliament|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Electoral Regions Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.progressiveparty.dg|party_logo = |politics = Politics of Dolgavas|political parties = Political Parties of Dolgavas|elections = Most Recent General Election}} The Progressive Party (native name Progresīvs Partija) is a Centre-Left political party operating in Dolgavas and was founded in February 3944. The party runs a social-liberal platform with progressive social policies and strong secular stances. The Progressive Party was founded in a response to the lack of political parties in Dolgavas at the time, with the previous general election being contested only by independent politicians, mostly appointed by the king. Popularity of the monarch were at all time lows with stability in the nation also hitting all time lows, mostly due to the ever changing political and social landscape of the nation. The Progress Party was formed as a result of this as a big tent coalition of centralists and left-wing citizens. Normunds Migla formed the party along with a wide array of supporters. As soon as the party was founded, an early election was forced with some minor riots goading the monarch into allowing it. Due to no other political parties contesting in the election, the party won a unanimous government, with action to remove the monarchy and reform the nation taking place instantly. Following the establishment of numerous other political parties and the public deeming the Progressive Party of "already having done their job", the party had a collapse in support with the Dolgavas General Election 3948 being a complete disaster for the party, coming only third place with 130 seats. Despite this, the party formed a coalition government as the junior partner with the Coalition of Regions. Vladislavs Abelite replaced Normunds Migla as party leader running a more populist platform which distanced itself from the less than popular image the party was developing at the time. This proved more successful, with the party making substantial gains in the next election although this was possibly due to the dissolution of the Coalition of Regions and large gains of all three main parties. Ivo Zaravics ran for president on behalf of the party again controversially due to his third placing in the previous election, however due to increasing popularity this lead the party to field him as their candidate again, and he subsequently went on to win the election. It is thought part of the reason he did so well was his perceived good partnership with Vladislavs Abelite and also his pragmatic attitude towards a coalition and since the election he has been praised for his interaction with Liberal prime minister Mikelis Skriveris and how he has lead the country. He is also noted as the only candidate in the 3951 presidential election that wasn't the party's parliamentary leader and candidate for Prime Minister, which is thought as another reason for why he did so well. Comparisons between the Progressive Party and older political parties of the nation such as the Forward Party of Dolgaria and Choice have been made with the revolutionary stance of the Forward Party particularly being similar to the Progressive Party, as was the cause for both parties founding's. However the party identifies as "more economically left" than either of these parties, but not being as extreme as some of the defunct communist and socialist parties. The Progressive Party are noted by analysts as ushering in a new era in Dolgavan history with the founding of the republic, the arrival of more up to date policies and ending the highly unpopular reign of the monarchy. They are also noted as the likely reason democracy and other political parties in Dolgavas were able to flourish to the degree they have now been able to be. Despite historical ratings of Normunds Migla being high due to this, it was unable to save his premiership. History The Progressive Party was founded in the February of 3944 by Normunds Migla and many other Dolgavans due to the lack of political parties at the time in Dolgavas. In the previous general election of 3942 no political parties contested in the election, with the King Nikolas I putting forward many independent candidates to run for the election using a First Past the Post voting system. However the public were unpleased with the king taking such a large roll in ruling the country and the perceived undemocratic election. After two years of the nation being mostly run by the monarch, the Progressive Party was founded and incorporated a big-tent platform which encompassed the political left, centre and somewhat centre-right. The party ran a strong republican platform with resonated well with the electorate. The following month a general election was called due to the sheer demand for it by the general public and even some rioting which posed a threat to the nation's security. The king knew that the result of the election would mean the end of his premiership as the nations monarch but he was unable to effectively run the nation due to such large backlash. The Progressive Party won all 600 seats in the general election and instantly changed the constitution. Normunds Migla became the Prime Minister and soon President at the same time. The party instantly worked on key issues affecting Dolgavas including people's rights and constitutional issues, creating the Republic of Dolgavas (Republika Dolgavas), revamping the flag, national anthem and so forth. The general public well received the Progressive Party's work, praising the increase of stability within the nation that had not been around for the best part of a century under the reign of the Forward Party of Dolgaria. However a year later the Conservative Party had re-founded as a response to the lack of right-wing political voice in the nation. Despite them lacking any seats in the People's Parliament, the media and some within the Progressive Party alike have labeled them the official opposition, mostly due to the sheer lack of any other political party. With their lack of seats, the Conservatives acted mostly as a pressure group. In 3945, a year after coming into power the party came under fire after withdrawing from the vast majority of treaties the nation had been a part of, with the Conservatives taking in higher opinion poll figures due to this. However the party defended this, stating that most of the treaties were "outdates and did not serve in the interests of Dolgavas or the interests of its people". Policies Economic Policy The party operates under a liberal socialist economic policy, opposing much privatization of key national industries such as schools. Military The party identifies as moderately pacifist, opposing any nuclear or chemical weapons being used on any civilian areas. Despite being a somewhat pacifist party, the party states that it is "not afraid to take stern action when needed", with the party supporting "sensible defense of the country". The party endorses the use of more conventional military weaponry as opposed to more advanced warfare such as air strikes, with Normunds Migla stating "a soldier with a gun can tell easier the difference between a civilian and an enemy to that of a bomb". Civil Rights The Party is progressive with civil rights, strongly opposing any social conservatism. The party strongly supports LGBT rights and opposes any discrimination based on race, gender or sexual orientation. Healthcare The party supports strong nationalization of hospitals, mostly opposing any privatization in healthcare. The party also supports more government funding for abortions and contraception with many in the party believing that they are necessities. Constitution The party runs on a republican platform, with removing the monarchy being one of the main goals of the party, which they achieved upon coming into power. Since coming into power the party has made a large number of constitutional amendments such as updating the nation's name, flag, national anthem, motto, national animal, national sport and so forth, believing that their updates have "increased stability within the nation and updated it for modern standards". The public well received the party's constitutional amendments, boosting their support. Law Enforcement The Progressive Party supports the use of the death penalty for only the most serious of crimes and only if there is absolutely no doubt regarding the case. However the party also has a few "softer" policies regarding the law and support rehabilitation in prisons, but recognizes that "some are beyond rehabilitation". Education Improving education in Dolgavas is one of the party's key aims, striving to make it much fairer upon the students. The party completely opposes private and religious schools, maintaining that all schools should teach to the exact same standard and curriculum. However the party supports homeschooling on the condition that the student in question wants it and that they are being taught the same curriculum as in state schools. The party also supports free universities with the subsidization of all tuition fees being a key party policy. Foreign Policy The party takes a moderately isolationist stance towards foreign policy, strongly opposing diplomatic immunity or "over excessive" foreign aid. However the party takes a moderate stance regarding immigration, with most migrants being allowed to reside within the nation on conditions such as knowing either Dolgavan or Luthorian language well. Welfare Fairer and more helpful welfare and support to Dolgavan's is one of the party's founding principles, with the party taking a mostly populist stance towards welfare. However controversially the party only supports giving out child benefits to families classified as poor or low income as opposed to giving it to all families on the grounds that "not all families in Dolgavas actually need benefits". Religion The party's strong secular stance is one of the things they are best known for, strongly supporting strong separation between church and state. The party is firmly against having a national religion or any religious schools. Since the party came into power instant action was taken to minimize religion's role within the nation, branding strong ties between church and state as "outdated". Science & Technology The party maintains that scientific research and knowledge is "important to the interests of Dolgavas and Terra alike" and supports nationalized research into important fields such as space exploration, although the party also supports contracting with private companies into scientific research on the conditions that it be to primarily serve the interests of the people as opposed to corporate interest. Eccology The party supports animal rights but does not wish to outright ban the killing of animals. Traditionally ecology is one of the main issues on which the party is split upon. However officially the party takes a moderate stance to ecology not pandering to either extremes. Party Leaders See Also: Heads of Republika Dolgavas Electoral History | |}